wild_high_schoolfandomcom-20200214-history
Sandra Shevil
|full_name = Sandra Shevil|age = 19|gender = Female|species = Human|occupation = Night Guard at Ternor Industries (formally) Unemployed (currently)|affiliations = |goal = |home = Shevil household|height = 5' 5"|eye_color = Brown|hair_color = Black|realitives = *Sarah Shevil (Mother) See List of Shevils for full list|allies = *Daniela (girlfriend) *Cloe Olenna *Monique Goodthrow *Sarah Shevil (mother) *Ericka (occasionally)|enemies = *Ericka (Arch-rival) *Alice Skunks *Vanessa Chase *Cheerleaders and jocks|likes = *Not getting a wedgie, swirly, or spanking *Having alone time with Daniela *Hanging out with Cloe and Monique *Getting a bouncing wedgie from Daniela *Purple ( her favorite color)|dislikes = *Wedgie's, spankings, and swirly's *Natural wedgie's *Pants that can't fit around her butt or give her natural wedgies *Being called fat-ass|quotes = "That'll teach you to talk about my butt, dammit"}}Sandra Shevil is the only known daughter of Sarah Shevil, a senior high school student and a goth. She is notorious for her large behind which is said to be the biggest in the school, how easy she is to anger and her bad luck, which always seems to gets both her and her friends, into trouble. Appearance Sandra is a 19 years old, with long raven-black hair, pale skin and dark-brown eyes. She is 5´5´´ feet tall (165.10 cm) and is known for her large hips and larger rear, which is often mocked by both friends and foes, constantly. Sandra’s ample derriere has often been described as two fleshy basketballs, but larger. Sandra is a goth and usually wears dark clothing, including a pitch-black collar with spikes. Her clothes from her waist to her head are usually between small and normal-sized, while from waist to feet she has to wear big pairs of jeans, shorts, and skirts. That is mostly because of her large butt which bounces as she walks.She wears black lipstick and occasionally wears black eyeliner. She wears big granny panties. She always wears dark clothing, purple being her favorite color. While she uses to change her type of clothes, her most usual combination is a purple shirt,grey jeans and long, black boots. PersonalityCategory:Goths Sandra most known personality trait is her trademark anger issues, she is considered by many to be rude, mostly because of the little respect she has for others who are not her friends and also her habit of saying whatever crosses her mind at the moment. She's extremely self conscious about her butt, getting angry and even goes into blind rage at friends and enemies alike who feel the need to insult her behind, on one occasion she gave a forcefully swirly/wedgie combo to Hannah Henley for simply staring at her huge butt in disbelieve and accidentally muttering that it was gigantic. Despite being fairly easily offended, She usually doesn't think first when saying things that might be hurtful or get her into danger.This makes her have few friends and many enemies, which in turn makes her even more bitter and angry with the people around her, But She mainly despises cheerleaders and jocks who she sees as her mortal enemies. Despite he anti social behavior and her poor anger management she does have a caring and compassionate side, though she prefers to keep it a secret. She's friendly and caring towards her two closets friends Cloe and Monique who'm Sandra spends most of her tine with, She's very affectionate towards Daniela, being Sandra's girlfriend the two have a very loving relationship, and she's very loving towards her mother who she's expressed her love for many times, even taking a painful wedgie and spanking for her mothers sake. At the end of the day Sandra's not a bad person, when it comes down to it she's actually a pretty loving and caring person but has been beaten down by bullies and high school so much that she bitter and rude to almost everyone she meets, feeling that everyone has it good but her. Relationships Daniela Danlance Daniel is Sandra's girlfriend, and thus cares a great deal for her. She is the only person Sandra's okay with getting wedgies from because she does it genitally according to her. Daniela also cares greatly for Sandra and her safety and seems to be the least bothered by her anger Issues. Daniela is one of two people Sandra has proclaimed her love for (the other being her other being her Mother) Prior to being in a relation ship though, Daniela was the main bully around the school and she (along with everyone else) would wedgie Sandra but she'd do it in a way that Sandra didn't mind it, and even anticipated getting wedgies from her. Daniela soon started to enjoy being around Sandra and began to return the feelings but would keep her feelings for her a secret so she wouldn't get bullied as well. Eventually, after Daniela had graduated high school, Sandra was feeling bored one day and called her to see if she wanted to hang out, after an awkward start (she had forgotten her pants when greeting her at the door) the two had a fun night out and they started dating and have been together ever since. Cloe Olenna Cloe Olenna is Sandra's best friend and closest companion. Sandra considers Cloe like a little sister and hardly ever lashed out at her. Due to Cloe's gentle and push over type nature she and Sandra almost never fight and are often on good term with each other and get along fairly well. Monique Goodthrow While Cloe and Sandra get along fairly well the same couldn't be said for Monique and Sandra. While the two are good friends Sandra's anger issues and Moniques not being that much of push over herself usually leads to the two of them at each other throats. Though they do bicker occasionally the two are good friends and are willing to apologize to each other when they realize their anger blocked their better judgement. Sarah Shevil Sarah shevil is Sandra's mother and only legal guardian. Sandra and Sarah love each other very much as a mother and daughter would.Though When Sandra's anger get's her in trouble or she gives her mom lip Sarah's not afraid to give Sandra the spanking she deserves. Sandra intern, hates it when her mother gives her spankings, feeling she's to old for them. But despite the spankings Sarah loves her daughter and only spanks her cause she know Sandra's anger can take her down the wrong path and only want what's best for her. Erika Erika's is Sandra's arch-rival and the one who give's Sandra the most wedgies. They have a strong disliking towards each other despite being the only two goths in the school. Erika like everyone else has the irritating habit of making fun of Sandra's huge butt which angers Sandra to no extent. While these two are usually at odd's there seems to be an underling respect for each other, as the two have been known to work together when avoiding wedgies from the cheerleaders. In an alternate universe based on Fallout Franchise not only did Erika save Sandra from a painful wedgie but they also bunked together and had a playful wedgie fight. Afterwards the two shared a bed and admitted they were glad to have found each other, and decided to travel together as friends. It's truly a love/hate relationship Alice Skunks Sandra despises Alice more than anything or anyone. Alice is a jock who love's to pick on the "nerdy" kids like Cloe and Erika but she mainly bullies Sandra simply for her ample derriere. Alice considers Sandra nothing but a big butt nerd and Sandra considers Alice nothing but muscle. Due to being a jock though, Sandra tries her hardest to avoid confrontation and is even willing to work with Erika to do so. Trivia * Sandra has a S❤D 'tattoo on her butt. **Which stands for Sandra '❤ Daniela * Sandra experienced her first wedgie on her first day of High school where she was running late to her first hour so she tried to jump the school fence only for her shorts and panties to get caught on top of the fence * Her most embarrassing pair of underwear is a “Small, hello-kitty panties with hearts and a tag with her name, while having the day of the week written on the waistband” according to Janet * Her favorite type of wedgie is a bouncing wedgie * She has the humiliating habit of screaming for her "mommy" when she's gets a really painful wedgie or spanking. * A common error between artist when drawing Sandra is that her '''S❤D '''tattoo is absent * Her favorite color is purple * The first thing Daniela said to Sandra after saving her from a wedgie was "You've got a really cute butt" Category:Big losers Category:Bully Category:High schoolers Category:Characters